


Sous un peuplier italien

by Maeglin_Surion



Series: Nuits lecteriennes [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Français | French, Holidays, M/M, Murder Husbands, Musical References, One Shot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Some Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: En chemin vers Naples, Will et Hannibal s'arrêtent tandis que des nuages noirs s'amoncellent au-dessus d'eux.Petite vignette d'un instant de vie des Murder Husbands sur la route des vacances (parce que c'est de saison).





	Sous un peuplier italien

Après cinq heures passées dans la voiture, Will était bien content de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes. Il s'extirpa de l'habitacle avec difficulté et étira son dos et ses jambes endoloris. Naturellement, Hannibal, lui, semblait frais comme un gardon.

« Nous avons encore quelques heures de route. » commenta-t-il.

La réponse inintelligible et légèrement ronchonne qui lui parvint le fit sourire. Will lui avait innocemment laissé entendre qu'il rêvait d'aller à Naples au travers de diverses brochures oubliées à divers endroits de leurs divers appartements, sans parler des reportages et de ses envies de pizzas. Mais Will avait aussi une sainte horreur des trajets interminables, surtout lorsqu'il n'avait pas sommeil et que son amant s'obstinait à lui passer l'intégrale des _Variations Goldberg_ de Bach par Glenn Gould pour qu'il en assimile toute la virtuosité. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un bon vieil album des Beatles, de Kiss ou l'intégrale de Queen, et il était même prêt à se contenter d'Igor Stravinsky car au moins, il n'y avait pas _uniquement_ du piano.

Penché dans la voiture, Hannibal farfouillait dans l'un de leurs sacs à la recherche d'un petit en-cas. Pour remonter un peu le moral de son compagnon, il sortit également un paquet de chips de sa marque préférée et une canette de bière. Le visage de Will se radoucit devant l'attention.

« Merci.

― Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons nous arrêter à Rome avant de partir pour Naples. »

L'ancien profiler hocha vaguement la tête sans répondre. Rome… La Ville Éternelle. Avec une histoire et un patrimoine artistique bien plus conséquents que Naples. Will savait qu'Hannibal souhaitait y retourner mais il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour enchaîner les musées et autre Colisée. Tant qu'à faire, il préférait se farcir la voiture et éviter les heures de visites entrecoupées de Chianti en terrasse. Ils étaient en vacances – enfin, presque – et il voulait en profiter pour se détendre. Par la même, il apprécierait qu'Hannibal se calme avec sa culture…

Heureusement, au fil des années, l'ex-psychiatre avait développé une impressionnante capacité de traduction vis-à-vis des geignements contrits et autres onomatopées soutirées à son homme. Aussi prit-il ce vague truchement pour ce qu'il était, à savoir un « non » catégorique. Il n'insista donc pas et laissa dériver ses yeux vers la plaine vallonnée qui s'offrait à eux. Lassés des autoroutes, ils avaient bifurqué sur des voies secondaires autrement plus divertissantes et, naturellement, en contrepartie, le temps de trajet s'était vu rallongé de quelques heures, ce que Will vivait relativement mal.

Le visage tourné face au vent, Hannibal inspira profondément. Le Sirocco portait à ses narines des effluves lourds de menace. Devant eux, le ciel se chargeait d'énormes nuages noirs qui s'accumulaient au-dessus de la plaine. Au loin, un roulement de tonnerre se fit entendre, à peine étouffé par la distance. Hannibal fronça alors vaguement le nez, cet orage promettait d'être violent. Fort heureusement, ils étaient en hauteur et ils disposaient d'une cage de Faraday à portée de main. Son attention fut captée par un ricanement mal contenu : Will pointait son front de l'index.

« J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

― L'électricité statique s'accumule, on dirait. » constata le blond avec flegme.

Will déglutit et hocha la tête.

« On ferait mieux de retourner dans la voiture. »

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase que la foudre frappa un arbre à une centaine de mètres. En moins d'une minute, les deux hommes avaient regagné la sécurité de l'habitacle et vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucune faille dans les systèmes de fermeture. Ainsi installés, ils se détendirent et observèrent le monstre approcher. S'ils avaient eu du mal à apprécier la distance qui les en séparait, ils comprirent rapidement qu'ils avaient surtout eu de bons réflexes. L'orage qui éclata au-dessus de leurs têtes fut si soudain et si violent que les rafales ébranlèrent la berline qui tangua par à-coups. L'eau qui martelait le parebrise faisait un vacarme de tous les diables et chaque éclair était immédiatement suivit par un bruit assourdissant qui leur vrillait les tympans.

« Il est déjà juste au-dessus de nous.

― Oui… Hannibal ?

― Will ?

― J'ai oublié ma bière dehors. »

Il éclata d'un rire qui fut aussitôt avalé par le claquement de la foudre sur la cannette posée juste à côté de la Maserati. Le flash fut si intense qu'ils eurent beau se couvrir les yeux de leurs mains, les photons se heurtèrent à leurs nerfs oculaires avec violence, leur transperçant le crâne comme autant de poignards. Le choc passé, ils mirent quelques minutes à recouvrir la vue.

« Effectivement. »

La remarque d'Hannibal déclencha une nouvelle vague de rire qu'il partagea de bon cœur. La crise d'endorphine passée, ils s'autorisèrent à observer l'orage quelques instants. L'atmosphère était si étouffante, le ciel si noir et la pluie si drue qu'ils ne distinguaient même plus la rambarde de sécurité, deux mètres devant leur capot, et les éclairs n'avaient de cesse de zébrer le ciel toscan. Hypnotisés par le spectacle qu'ils ressentaient plus qu'ils ne le voyaient, ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.

Les yeux de Will furent attirés par un mouvement ample à l'extrémité de son champ de vision. Il leva la tête et vit l'immense peuplier sous lequel ils s'étaient garés. L'arbre ployait sous les rafales qui se démenaient pour lui arracher ses feuilles mais fidèle à son espèce, demeurait fermement enraciné.

La vue du vent dans les branches et la pluie qui martelait la voiture firent remonter de vieux souvenirs à la surface. Il y avait de cela quatre ans, presque jour pour jour, Hannibal et lui s'étaient battus contre Francis Dolarhyde sous un ciel similaire. Ce jour-là, Will avait cru qu'ils mourraient tous les trois, mais seul le Grand Dragon Rouge s'éteignit. Eux, churent de la falaise et furent engloutis par la mer déchaînée.

Cette mort à la fois officielle et métaphorique leur offrit une splendide renaissance et sans elle, Will savait pertinemment que jamais il n'aurait eu droit à cette vie magnifique. Magnifique oui, c'était le terme qui convenait. Hannibal le faisait se sentir magnifique. Jour après jour, il lui démontrait qu'il l'était. Avec Hannibal, Will savait qu'il était enfin lui-même et cela, c'était grandiose


End file.
